clubpenguintimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 1
---- 'CLUB PENGUIN OPENS' It is with much excitement that we announce the official opening of Club Penguin! Club Penguin began many years ago in various forms of a little program called Penguin Chat. Some of you may recall the simple igloo with the band playing for hours on end. After listening to the fans of those previous chats, we began work on "The Big Update" to create the best community possible! We hope you enjoy Club Penguin and let us know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable! ---- Events! 'HALLOWEEN PARTY' When: Thursday, October 27 Where: Everywhere! Who's invited: You! Club Penguin is celebrating its grand opening with a Halloween party, so come to Club Penguin dressed in your scariest costume. And if you miss the party on the 27th, don't worry! The Halloween decorations throughout Club Penguin will be up all the way until October 31st! ---- Featured Area 'THE TOWN CENTER' The town center of Club Penguin is where every penguin starts his or her day. From the town's centre, you can go directly to the Coffee Shop, Dance Club, Gift Shop, Docks, or Snow Forts. Town Center was established in 877 AD, before the Great Blizzard. It was first inhabited by a tribe of snails, but once the snow came, they migrated to warmer lands. Today, the center of Town is the hub of all things Penguin. Not only is it the place to be for shopping and entertainment, but many penguins also find the downtown area a great place to play games, hang out, waddle around and meet new friends. 'Weather' This week's forecast: Cold with sunshine ---- Jokes & Stuff 'RIDDLE' What's black and white And mean all over? A mighty swimmer, A restless rover. He looks like a fish From head to tail. But he isn't a fish He's a........................ Answer on Comics Page ---- 'GAME TIP' In Ballistic Biscuit, if you see several objects close together, you get more points for jumping over all of them. ---- 'JOKE' "What's for supper?" asked a curious, hungry penguin. "Fsh tonight," Answered her dad. "Oh! I love fish!!!" "No! We're having Fsh." "What's fsh?" "Well, it's exactly the same as fish, but with no eyes in it." ---- 'POETRY' Oh, how the stars shine brightly Across our penguin town! But alas, the cold! It bites me And makes me wear a frown. Behold, I have another coat To warm me with its fur. I will keep it here at my side Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Happy77 Roses are red, violets are blue I have never seen these - have you? Ice is silver, snow is white. These I've seen, so I know that's right. Anonymous ---- Comics =Answer to Riddle: Killer Whale = ---- We Need You! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin in the categories listed below. Please click on the category of the type of article you're sending. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted for each issue. If your article is not accepted right away, don't give up! Keep trying and you may eventually be approved. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Penguin Buzz - News - Penguin Buzz - Events - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Letters to the Editor - Suggestions (this goes to the editor only) Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005